


opia

by orphan_account



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: It has a happy ending I swear, Its platonic, but I guess you can view it as romantic if you really squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he hates himself for fucking up but thank god melchiors here





	

**Author's Note:**

> fact about me: when I need a break from studying, I write things really quickly. This session led to this and a watership down fic.

~~~~

Melchior doesn't say a word while Moritz cries, because he knows all of his best friends pent up insecurities and even though he doesn't know why Moritz hates himself so much, Melchior wants to do all he can to ease the pain. He puts his arm around Moritz's shoulders and rubs them in an attempt to comfort him. Melchior doesn't say anything while Moritz sits beside him and curls into his side and cries. He isn't quite sure why Moritz is crying, and he knows better than to question it. He waits until Moritz's crying softens to quiet whimpers before he pulls his arm away to give him more room.

Moritz rubs his eyes and his nose on his sleeve and then gives Melchior _a look_ that shows too many emotions at once to be coherent. Moritz grips the much-too-big sleeves of his blazer in his fists and takes a sharp breath in before talking.

"I'm sorry Melchi, I-" He pauses and bites his lower lip. "I failed my exams."

Melchior gives Moritz a sad smile. "Oh man. What did your Dad say when he found out?"

There's more hesitation before Moritz finds his voice again, but Melchior doesn't mind because he'll stay with Moritz as long as he's needed.

"Papa wasn't happy. He... He hit me and now he doesn't want me to come home," After that soft reply, Moritz brings his knees to his chest and puts his forehead on his knees. Melchior hears him sigh so he leans over and kisses the matted curls on top of Moritz's head like his Mama does. Moritz lifts his head and gives Melchior a teary smile.

"I failed my Papa. What do I do?" He asks Melchior, and the latter feels a rush of sympathy fill his heart. God, who the _hell_ could throw such a naive kid out without a second thought?

Melchior leans back and shrugs. "You can try and get a job, rack in a ton of money and then rub it in his face that you're rich."

Moritz gives a breathy laugh and Melchior is sure he does that to make himself _feel_ like he's happy, but doesn't care. As long as there's the slightest chance Moritz feels better, he's happy.

So Melchior gives another wide grin and ruffles Moritz's hair affectionately and Moritz's tears have since stopped. "But hey, you're a smart kid. You'll think of something."

Moritz smiles shyly and stares down at the grass and picks at it with his fingers. "You think?"

"I know so," Melchior gives his reply with bright zeal, and Moritz's faces lights up further. "Geez, you've gotta give yourself more credit sometimes. You're not as useless as you think."

Moritz doesn't reply, and Melchior doesn't need words to assure him that his friend is happy once more.


End file.
